Not Me
by Edan Kytan
Summary: Anzu always convinced herself that she loved Yami... no matter how uninterested he seemed to be. However a strange affair is sparked to life will she ever admit that she loves another? [Anzu x Shizuka]


Title: Not Me

Author: Edan Kytan

Warnings: angst, yuri, lime

Pairing: Anzu x Shizuka

Rated: M

Email: doesn't belong to me.

My first attempt at yuri lemon, go easy on me?

R&R is appreciated

It was all for fun.

Sparkling blue eyes attach themselves to the window. The windows seem a bit to small for this room, dark cheap curtains had been flung hastily in front as if to block out the sunlight. It is daytime, and the sunlight was attempting to stream in; though it came only in small sparkles. Only once in awhile did a flash manage to creep past the protection the dark material gave. A gentle spring breeze ran along her back, causing taunt muscles to tense even further. The thin pale shirt sticking to her flesh, how she hated the heat. Shizuka gave a moan and cry from beneath her.

There was a sudden childish impulse to hit her. Slap her upside the exctasy filled face. Knock her back into the world that those around her lived in. Not everyone could have someone to pleasure them... Look at her the one she longed for had disappeared from her life. Most of the men she associated had either turned gay or just disappeared. That was the only reason why she was started this little affair. Turning angered orbs to the figure beneath her she felt her breath catch in her throat. Shizuka's long brown hair was spread out across the cheap bed, under her slender back and twisted around her nude form. Upon closer inspection she noticed it was damp and dark at the roots, but some places glittered with hints of red. The girls stomach muscles contract and twitch beneath her pale skin, and she mindlessly arched up into the other woman's touch.

Limbs remain flat and motionless at her side, well aside from the slight clenching of her fists. Shizuka's eyes are open, dark with desire and need. Anzu calmly kneeled with one knee between the brunette's legs while the other remained on one side, and ever so slowly she worked her. Her own face had flushed some but from what she did not know. This wasn't what she wanted—it was all a game after all. Nothing more and nothing less. Anzu knew deep down that she wasn't a lesbian. She had no real interest in the girl beneath her except this. What could she even consider this to be? An affair meant both parties were interested right? The material of her shorts felt uncomfortable against her legs; she ignored it.

No enjoyment. She does this because she is a cruel and bitter person. Wanting to get back at someone since all the others had slipped through her fingers. Even Jounouchi had managed to further his education... and that simple fact had lead him to be brought into a billionaire's bed. Why couldn't she have that option? How come no men were ever interested in her? She does not do this for pleasure. She changed the movement of her hand, silently telling herself she does not feel a tingle in her spine, or that wonderful pool of heat in her stomach, when her darling Shizuka lets out a gasp. A droplet of sweat forms where the swell of Shizuka's left breast begins, and makes it was down her side.

Anzu stops the movement of her hand; withdraws it. The room felt suffocating though the air remained cool and dry after experiencing Shizuka's wetness. Lightly she rubbed her fingers together watching as they seemed to stick before coming apart. Telling her just how excited her lover was at the moment. There was a low moan from the younger of the two as she began to beg, fists tighter than ever. Her head tilted to the side and lifted her knees bended. One thigh pushed up between Anzu's shivering legs, and only moments later did she get slapped hard across the face. The older teenager gave the girl a glare, how dare she assume that she would enjoy such a dirty touch.

Tears filled Shizuka's eyes and slowly tracked down her flushed features. However, her legs straightened out after a few more seconds. How was she to know what the other wanted, they barely spoke to one another anymore. Just came here to her apartment and did this. The lack of care and intimacy bothered her but she'd say nought a word to Anzu. Afraid of sparking her anger which could happen at the most random moments. Closing her eyes after a moment she remained still and silent.

Eager to end this, Anzu returned her hand to its former place, shoving in with roughness. There was a jerk followed by a cry. Her head tilted back to expose the smooth pale column of her throat as she pushed against those invading fingers. Those cries becoming louder and more determined as the pace quickened. Her murmurings took on a frantic unsure tone, and she cries out again as she comes.

The older brunette was out the door of the apartments moments later. All that she had to grab was her purse, the entire time her clothes remain on. As she left the place she could hear the soft sobbing of the girl she had abandoned. She does not enjoy this, she tried to tell herself. Images of Shizuka's writhing figure, of her face as she reached her climax, seem to flood Anzu's brain, and she chased them away. "No," she states, breathless. This is not who she was. No, she does not enjoy this at all. All that she wanted was Yami...

Merry we met and merry we part..and merry we meet again. So mote it be.

R&R?


End file.
